


The Great Book Of Prophecies

by SkyTheAlmighty



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Journal, Prophecy, im poggers at writing, percy jackson style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheAlmighty/pseuds/SkyTheAlmighty
Summary: Hello, dear reader. I am known as the Oracle. Have you come to listen to my predictions?Beware, for they are almost never pleasant.
Kudos: 8





	1. April 30th, 2020

_A child for which all will be undone_

_Raising all that it shall become_

_The weight of sins, that he shall bear_

_For the flag he and others will flare_

_Pink, orange, red, green, and blue_

_An actor takes the chance to fill his cue_

_The youngest doomed to leave by the leader’s hand_

_An underdog rising to take a stand_


	2. July 5th, 2020

_ Two items will determine the fate _

_ True opposites, for one power shall await _

_ One shall be left broken without home _

_ One loses his friends, his right to the throne _

_ Blinded by need, both stuck in one place _

_ Each thinking the other must not win this race _

_ The haunting music echoes a call _

_ Yet their fatal flaws shall be their downfall _


	3. July 21st, 2020

_ One new country shall form, however small _

_ By the hands of many, it will rise and fall _

_ Standing underneath the new nation’s symbol _

_ Freedom, though seized, shall soon start to dwindle _

_ The citizen’s fates will all fall to grief _

_ Only still living on their broken beliefs _

_ A traitor’s connections he shall try to mend _

_ But this country was always destined to end _


	4. September 4th, 2020

_ A leader shall plan to defend his power _

_ Though valiant, the attempt will soon sour _

_ Two pairs of best friends, each split between sides _

_ One tyrant, one insane, both masters of lies _

_ The god joins the game as celebration grows near _

_ An angel of death forced to do what he fears _

_ False pledge that peace ends with the ram’s final breath _

_ A leader’s life shall restart in death _


	5. November 13th, 2020

_ Though peace may seem near, that is far from the truth _

_ As the troubled vice president is forced from his youth _

_ A terrible accident shall stem from a prank _

_ Stripping the youngest of his hard-earned rank _

_ Kicked out of his home for the good of the land _

_ To be exploited by the puppeteer’s hand _

_ He crawls to the god, begging to stay _

_ To leave him, again, and the price he shall pay _


	6. December 3rd, 2020

_ Two gods team for the beginning of the end _

_ Three minors, for themselves they must defend _

_ An angel of death joining the fight once again _

_ Once-faithful members leaving their country’s reign _

_ Heavy destruction answers the anarchist’s call _

_ While two unsung villains leave the hope beacon to fall _

_ A friend shall be lost in the land that’s no more, _

_ A ghost father’s crimes he must answer for _


End file.
